Leagues Are Overrated
by Idothisfortheladies
Summary: Cliché story with a nerd Fabian and a popular, love sick Jerome in a regular High School. Jerome/Fabian (Alfie/Amber, Patricia/Eddie) I apologize for not knowing a single, damn thing about the British school system.


**A/N:**

**Hey, it's me again, with what I like to call "A Backup Story"**

**(if I neglect the first one, I'll try to get to this one)**

**Guys, I keep getting ideas that I find fantastic, ok? **

**Anyway, this is AU **

**(they are in a regular high school, Fabian is a nerd and Jerome is the pop. dude)**

**I don't own Het Huis Anubis/House of Anubis/etc.**

**If this is OOC, I apologize. If this is really bad, I apologize.**

**If this is cliché, I don't apologize, because fuck the social standards we live by.**

* * *

Jerome Clarke isn't one to pine, but Fabian Rutter's lips just so happen to be extremely pine worthy.

It's become almost an obsession oh his; watching Fabian and imagining just how nice it would be to talk to him. Of course, Jerome Clarke is way far out of Fabian Rutter's league, and it's not like Fabian would do anything but blush and excuse himself anyway.

Jerome sighs as he pretends to read his textbook, flipping a page absentmindedly. Fabian is actually reading, though it's an Egyptian mythology book. Jerome idly considers taking up Egyptian mythology before reminding himself that he's already tried that and, unfortunately, it didn't go so well.

Fabian chews his lip and Jerome is fully enthralled until Alfie Lewis comes bounding up and slams into the chair next to him. Jerome jumps and drops the book, causing a loud bang while he himself attempts to strike a more casual pose.

"Good God, Alfie, are you _trying_ to kill me?" He hisses as Fabian's eyes meet his and his heart stops. Alfie laughs loudly and slaps him on the back as Fabian turns a light pink and goes back to his book.

"No, mate, I was trying to stop you from staring. Your mouth was wide open; I think you got a bit of drool on the table." Aflie jokes and Jerome throws him an annoyed look, shrugging his shoulders uncomfortably.

"If that's all you're here for you can leave." He snaps and Alfie sighs.

"Ah, young love. I remember when I was still staring at Amber. And then, you know, I actually talked to her."

"Seriously, Alfie, you can go now."

"Fine, but you need to get a move on before somebody else does. You know Joy plans on asking him on a date soon, and she has a killer body."

Jerome scowls at Alfie and runs a hair through his hair. Alfie laughs again and pats Jerome on the back before sliding his chair back with a little too much force. It topples backwards and Alfie lands in a heap on the floor, causing a fantastic amount of noise. Jerome can't stop himself from throwing an apologetic look Fabian's way, only to find that the dark haired boy is gone.

"Alfie," Jerome looks down at his moaning friend, "Why do you think girls can date down the social ladder, but guys can't?"

Alfie fumbles himself into a sitting position and shrugs, "I don't, mate, maybe because girls are naturally designed to do whatever the hell they want?"

"That's a good point, Alf." Jerome nods, "Now get the hell out of here before I kill you for chasing him away."

"_I_ didn't chase him away; _your _creepy staring did!" Alfie complains and Jerome narrows his eyes.

"I'll give you to the count of three. If you aren't gone, I will be forced to kill you."

"Jerome, mate, you know you wouldn't-"

"One."

"Oh, come on!"

"_Two_."

"Oh, alright!" Alfie gives up and pulls himself up with the table edge. Casting one last cheeky glance at Jerome who dashes out of the library, earning a sharp reprimand from the librarian. Jerome opts to stay in the library and think, something he's done a lot more often lately.

It annoys him how girls can get away with dating beneath their social ring, but if a guy does he gets endless amounts of trouble. It's not very fair and, while he's no component of fair, it does tend to anger him when he's being dealt the short end of the stick. It sounds selfish, and yeah, maybe it is. But, Fabian Rutter is just too pretty to be ten billion rungs below Jerome Clarke.

"Which is why," Jerome murmurs, "I'll have to show him just how great being a step up really is. There's no law against being _friends_ with him."

It sounds like a good plan, especially when he considers the fact that Fabian will have to get to know Jerome in the process, possibly encouraging him to hold a three second conversation instead of the usual one second pardon and run.

And yet, as all good plans do, this one does have its flaws. Fabian has never said two words to Jerome, at least not two words that were in the least bit encouraging. The last time they spoke was in the line for lunch when Jerome demanded Fabian give him the last cookie and Fabian apologized and actually handed it over.

He ran before Jerome could excuse his pitiful attempt at making a joke.

Jerome sighs and pushes away from the table, standing up quickly and shoving his hands in his pockets. Someone calls his name, a red head he isn't familiar with, and he smiles vaguely. She giggles and whispers something to her friend who states, rather loudly, that he wouldn't date a virgin.

Jerome laughs at the statement and slips out of the library, quite glad to be free of the girls and the stuffy room. It always smells strongly of coffee and cigarette, though it's still up in the air whether the librarian smokes or her rebel of a daughter does. Either option is plausible, since smoking is a good stress causer and reliever, depending on which side you're on.

It's nearing four, so most everyone has gone home. Only a few people linger in the hallways, a good portion of them hanging around for clubs and other extra-curricular activities. Amber is using Alfie as a step ladder while she hangs up posters, chattering all the while about makeup and what she plans to do after high school.

Jerome sticks his tongue out at Alfie as he walks past, whistling when he hits the open air. It's a sunny Friday afternoon, a good day to do something illegal or incredibly stupid. If he were to be a druggie, he would waste his time indoors with imaginary friends. If he were an alcoholic, he would be vomiting on the sidewalk.

He's neither, so he opts for just going home. It's a short walk and, knowing the weather would be nice, he didn't bother to drive his car today. Of course, with how hot it is, he regrets the decision as soon as it's too late. That is, he regrets the decision until he sees Fabian Rutter walking just a little bit ahead.

Jerome smiles at the sight of his new found interest and hurries to catch up, only to slow down again as he realizes just how badly the sneak attack would end. He'd scare Fabian to death, Fabian would apologize for being scared, and then he'd be forced to watch as Fabian scurried away. Why face disappointment?

Sighing, Jerome lets himself fall back, though he keeps an eye on Fabian up until they part ways at a crossroads. Fabian heads towards a familiar, strictly middle class suburb, and Jerome continues straight towards the high end part of town.

At home, Jerome shuts himself in his room with a notebook and the intent to stay up all night until he has the perfect plan. Two hours in he's abandoned the plan and is lounging on his bed playing Minecraft on his laptop and cursing Alfie Lewis for having the nerve to tell Amber about his possible infatuation with Fabian Rutter.

He's not sure he can handle Amber's "Love Advice" much longer.


End file.
